Carriers for various materials which are attached to the handlebar of a bicycle have been used for many years. These formerly took the form of wire baskets with suitable hooks and clamps to hold them in position on the handlebars. Later more elaborate bags or containers were introduced which were made of solid material, such as leather or nylon and equipped with closed covers and utilized special structures for holding them in position on the bicycle.
As known to the applicant at this time, the prior patent art is set forth below:
U.S. Pat. No. 569,813 to Chamberlain. It merely discloses a pair of hooks engaging the handlebars and arranged to suspend the handle of a handbag therefrom.
Another old U.S. Pat. No. 595,517 to Baker likewise teaches a special wire hook constructed to engage the handlebars and suspend a piece of luggage therefrom.
Mansfield, U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,758 represents the wire basket type of carrier mentioned above and merely teaches a loop engaging the handlebars and providing brackets and arms to support the basket therefrom.
Hine, U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,219 is a more modern type and discloses a pack supported by a bracket frame which in effect surrounds the pack through pockets therein and incorporates a hook on the handlebar gooseneck for traditional tie to the bicycle frame. It is not adapted for quick installation and removal from the bicycle.
Patent to Jackson U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,196 is somewhat similar to Hine and it teaches a wire frame attached to the handlebars and constructed to be inserted through eyelets forming a part of the bag and in effect surrounding it. It is constructed to be steadied to the axle in front of the bicycle by resilient tension members. It is likewise not adapted for rapid installation or removal from the bicycle handlebars as is the case with applicant's invention.